Sonic
TBA General Born an orphan after his family was apprehended by Dr. Eggman, Miles "Tails" Prower was taken under the wing of Sonic the Hedgehog and became his faithful sidekick. At a young age of 8, Tails already had a knack for mechanics and inventing, and even created a fully-functional plane (nicknamed "The Tornado") for his hedgehog pal. His true talent, however, lie in his twin tails, which he can use to fly around and even use for self-defense. Attributes Tails is a fairly-balanced character. He's pretty quick and has a good amount of power. His true feat, though, is his tremendous jumping. Thanks to his two tails, Tails gains an extra 3rd jump which allows him to temporarily glide for two seconds, (similar to Pit, Meta Knight and Charizard in Brawl), only he can only move forward and cannot change directions. Also, thanks to his superior intellect with his gadgets and gizmos, Tails has a great amount of projectile range. Tails's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Tails swipes his tails, and then does a flip kick. * Side Attack: Tails kicks forward. * Up Attack: Tails delivers a spinning uppercut. * Down Attack: Tails does a trip kick. * Dash Attack: Tails spins forward with his two tails slashing about. * Heavy Forward Attack: Tails' hand materializes into a blue boxing glove and he lunges forward. * Heavy Up Attack: Tails points upward and a boxing glove attached to a spring pops out of the ground. * Heavy Down Attack: Tails spins his tails around in place. * Neutral Aerial: Tails gives an aerial kick. * Forward Aerial: Tails swipes his tails. * Back Aerial: Tails punches back. * Up Aerial: Tails claps his tails together. * Down Aerial: Tails throws a dummy ring towards the ground, which gives a minor explosion if made collision. * Grab: Tails grabs his opponent. * Pummel: Tails knees his opponent. * Forward Throw: Tails spins his tails at his opponent. * Backward Throw: Tails flip kicks his opponent. * Upward Throw: Tails lets go of his opponent as a boxing glove attached to a spring slams his opponent into the air where they stood. * Downward Throw: Tails slams his opponent to the ground. Tails's Special Moves Neutral Special: Electron Cannon * Tails' arm materializes into a little cannon, which shoots a ball of concentrated electricity at his opponent. Side Special: Extend-o Glove Sidewinder * Tails punches forward, which extends into a trail of coils that swoop around him and deliver a boxing glove pound that delivers tremendous knockback. Up Special: Tails Twister * Tails uses his two tails to fly upwards. After 3 seconds, however, Tails will get tired and falls to the ground. Down Special: Mine Bomb * Tails plants a mine in the ground that explodes when made into collision with another enemy or even himself! Tails can only plant two at a time, however... All-Star Move: Cyclone Mech * Tails presses a big red button on a remote control, which causes his battle mech, The Cyclone, to appear. Tails gets inside the mech and can now fire missiles, rockets, homing missiles and at the end of it all, fire a huge power laser! Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:SEGA Games Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone